Bedtime stories versi GOM dan Kagami
by Nate Mello Jeevas
Summary: Halo para readers yang manis. Ingin diceritakan cerita tidur favourite mu oleh anak anak GOM dan Kagami? Lihat syaratnya didalam yuk! [Request close]
1. Halo!

Jadi, apa kau ingin (kagami atau) karaktek GOM favourite mu menceritakan ceritamu dengan versi mereka? Check this out:

Pertama: pilih karaktek yang akan membawakan ceritamu

Aomine: PILIH GUE YANG GANTENG INI

Kise: Jangan, ssu. Jangan mau yang buluk, ssu. Pilih aku aja yang bishonen ini.

Murasakibara: Aku benci membacakan cerita

Kuroko: Terserah

Akashi:*Gunting, Pisau, palu, gergaji, tang, dan sikat Gigi(?)* sebaiknya kalian pilih aku atau tanggung sendiri akibatnya

Midorima: OHAasa berkata lucky item ku hari ini adalah buku cerita, nodayo.

Kagami: PILIH GUA THE BEST STORY TELLER EVER!

kedua: sebutkan judul cerita yang ingin di ceritakan (selama masih ada di Google)

Ketiga: tulis di kolom review ya jangan di mulut saya

Empat: bagi yang request-annya sudah saya upload WAJIB REVIEW!

START REVIEWING

DISCLAIMER: kurobas selamanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Hati hati dengan typo, humor garing dan OOC

YANG TERPENTIN: jangan memakai logika saat membaca WASPADALAH WASPADALAH


	2. Rapunzel bermain hitori kakurenbo

Kise: *menguap sangat lebar* ara? Aku dimana, ssu? Pukul berapa sekarang, ssu?

Aomine: kau berada di gym teiko dan sekarang baru pukul 22.00

Kise: hah bagaimana bisa? Dan kenapa ada Murasakibaracchi, authorcchi, dan Kagamicchi, tertidur di bawah pohon numpuk kayak gitu, ssu?

Aomine: salahkan author, dah ah gua mau balik tidur bareng mereka.

Kise: Tunggu Aominecchi! Aku ga bisa tidur tempat ini seram, ssu! Jangan tidur, Aominecchi, onegai!

Aomine: ini kan hanya gym pada malam hari, Kise

Kise: tapi tidakkah aneh? Akashicchi dan Kurokocchi tidak ada

Aomine: eh? Iya ya

Kuroko: *berdiri dekat Aomine* ada apa kalian mencari saya, Aomine kun? Kise kun?

Aomine: Hwaa Tetsu! Jangan mengagetkan ku! Kau sungguh seperti hantu sekarang

Akashi: Tetsuya dan aku di panggil author sialan itu ke gym demi membacakan seorang reader sebuah cerita penghantar tidur

Kise: hah? Enak sekali, ssu! Aku juga mau, ssu!

Kuroko: tapi yang disuruh Author tukang tidur itu saya dan Akashi kun, Kise kun

Aomine: oh siapa reader beruntung itu?

Kuroko: hm, etto, sayuti123?

Akashi: yang benar sakazuki123, Tetsuya

Kuroko: oh? Oh iya Akashi kun,

Akashi: apa?

Kuroko: masa kita menceritakan cerita sebelum tidur dan pendengarnya hanya Aomine dan Kise kun?

Akashi: Biar aku urus, Tetsuya *sisingkan lengan baju* *mengeluarkan dua gunting dari saku*

Ckris ckris

Akashi: *nyamperin manusia manusia penghuni pohon* masuk ke gym dalam hitungan Lima dimulai dari sekarang

Satu

Dua

Tiga

Empat

Ckris ckris

Lim-

Mura, Mido, Kaga, Author: baik baik *ngibrit ke dalam gym*

*di dalam gym*

Author: ehem! Aku mengumpulkan kalian semua disini dengan cara memakai alat doraemon yang kucuri. Tapi tentu aku punya alasan.

Kise: Alasannya adalah kami disuruh membaca sebuah cerita dari readers san gitu?

Author: yap! Akashi dan Kuroko disuruh Sakazuki123 membaca cerita tentang tangled dan permainan ukh apa itu namanya?

Akashi: hitori kakurenbo

author: nah itu dia! Silahkan Kuroko mulai duluan, Sakazuki san sudah tidak sabar

Kuroko: oke, saya mulai ceritanya. Maaf jika cerita tidak ada unsur humor, Sakazuki san. Dan permainan hitori terinspirasi dari fic Zelvaren Yuvrezla karena sang author sangat payah dalam cerita horror.*bow*

Author: gomenasai Zelvaren Yuvrezla san, saya pinjam beberapa kata fari fic anda. Dan hey Kuroko! Hebat sekali kau menghinaku

Kuroko: *acuhkan author* Semua terjadi di suatu hutan nan lebat. Kenapa? Karena disana tinggalah seorang wanita muda dan anaknya yang sangat imut berambut emas panjang. Wanita muda itu bernama Midorima Shintaro sedangkan sang anak bernama Akashi seijuuro. Midorima memiliki sifat over protective ke Akashi sehingga mengurung Akashi dari dunia luar. Mengurung seorang Akashi seijuuro di dalam pondok sendirian dari dunia luar.

Midorima: tunggu, nanodayo. Kenapa aku harus jadi orangtua, nanodayo?

Akashi: *mengeluarkan gergaji mesin dari tas* nikmati saja peranmu, Shintaro

Aomine: ceritamu tidak logis, Tetsu

Kuroko: apa yang membuat tidak logis, Aomine kun?

Aomine: pertama, cerita tangled tidak seharusnya begitu

Kuroko: *menggembungkan pipi * mou, Aomine kun! Ini cerita saya

Aomine: *pingsan mengeluarkan darah kebahagiaan *

Kise: *mengangkat tangan* aku mau tanya, ssu

Kuroko: tidak bisa, Kise kun. Aku benci ketika ceritaku diselak

Akashi: *mengangguk angguk* lanjutkan Tetsuya

Kuroko: Suatu hari Akashi kun berulang tahun. Seperti tahun tahun sebelumnya, Akashi merayakan ulang tahun sendirian. Tentu, dia merasa kesepian. Dia menyumpah serapah Midorima yang selalu meninggalkan dia sendirian di rumah dengan alasan bekerja. Agar tidak merasa kesepian, Akashi bermain Hitori kakurenbo

Murasakibara: dari mana Aka chin tau permainan itu? Dia kan di dalam pondok tanpa bergaul dengan manusia, Kuro chin

Kuroko: walau tidak bergaul dengan dunia luar, tapi Akashi rajin membaca buku pemberian Midorima, Murasakibara kun

Murasakibara: *mengeluarkan pocky dari kantong* souka wakatta.

Kuroko: Akashi pun menyiapkan sebuah Boneka Hewan (lucky item Midorima dikorbankan Akashi) yang memiliki sepasang lengan dan sepasang kaki,

Beras,

Pisau,

Gunting,

Jarum,

Benang Merah,

Potongan kuku miliknya sendiri,

Dan Air Garam.

Kuroko: pertama-tama, Akashi membuka bagian belakang bonekanya menggunakan gunting, lalu mengeluarkan semua busa yang berada disana dan menggantikannya dengan beras. Lalu yang kedua Akashi memasukan potongan kukunya yang telah tercampur dengan beras. Ia menjahitnya menggunakan jarum dan benang merah. Begitu selesai, ia mengikat benang melingkari si boneka beberapa kali.

Ia memberikan nama secara acak agar dapat bermain.

Akashi mengisi Wastafelnya dengan air lalu mematikan semua lampu dan peralatan listrik dirumahnya kecuali TV yang berada dengan tempat persembunyiannya.

Dan Akashi pun memulai ritual nya

Akashi: whoa bagian menarik adalah memulai ritual nya. Bisakah aku yang bercerita, Tetsuya?

Kuroko: *berpikir ragu* hm, baiklah Akashi kun

Kise: aku deg degan, ssu! Apa yang bakal terjadi dengan Akashi, huwee

Akashi: Akashi mencari tempat persembunyiannya. Lalu berdiam di tempat itu tanpa pergerakan sekalipun.

Akashi bisa mendengar, sebuah suara dari Channel yang dari tadi hanya berbunyikan suara 'Bzzzzzttttttt-' kini mulai secara acak berpindah-pindah.

Hening, semua menjadi hening, tidak ada suara apapun yang berada diruangan itu kecuali siaran tv yang kembali pada layar tanpa Channel. Sebelum layar itu kembali memberikan suara.

'Akashi Seijuuro'

BRAK! BRAK! BRAK!

Suara itu terdengar seakan seseorang sedang berada dirumahnya, sedang mengacak rumahnya dengan kasar, seolah mencari sesuatu.

Langkah langkah terdengar dari arah kejauhan, seperti ruang tengah. Tak lama TV yang menunjukkan gambar garis itu perlahan bersuara.

'Dimana'

'Kau'

'Bersembunyi?'

Langkah itu kini terdengar kembali mengacak ruangan yang berada disana.

BRAKK! BRAKK!

'Tidak'

'Ada'

'Disini'

'Bagaimana'

'Ruang'

'Selanjutnya?'

Akashi membulatkan emerald nya, meneguk ludah menahan emosi..ketakutan. Sedikit rasa penyesalan menghampiri sang remaja 19 tahun itu.

'Aku'

'Mencium'

'Ketakutanmu'

'Hihihihi'

'Apa'

'Kau'

'Berada'

'Disana?'

'aku'

'menemukan'

'mu'

'Bzzzzttttttt-'

'Akashi'

Dan saat itu mata Akashi kembali terpejam dengan kuat. Merapal doa ke kami sama meminta maaf memainkan permainan terkutuk

Kagami: apa Akashi mati? Aku ingin dia mati!

Akashi: jangan menyelak dan mengutukku, Taiga chan!

Kise: apa? Akashi mati?! Yay! Alhamdullilah

Murasakibara: sejak kapan Kise chin jadi muslim?

Kise: sejak Akashicchi mati

Ckris ckris

Kuroko: sudah sudah jangan berdebat terus, saya mulai mengantuk. Tolong lanjutkan cerita, Akashi kun

Akashi: baiklah, untuk Tetsuya tersayang aku lanjutkan ceritanya. Nah setelah cerita selesai aku berjanji akan membunuh Ryota dan Taiga fufufu

Kise+Kagami: *bergidik ngeri*

Akashi: sang boneka berasukan roh melanjutkan kata katanya

'aku'

'menemukan'

'mu!'

'ayo'

'keluar'

Perempuan surai golden itu tidak bisa bergerak, bahkan untuk mengintip pun tidak.

'Ayo'

'Keluar!'

Suara itu kian membesar, membesar sampai Akashi pikir bahwa TV-nya kini sudah mulai rusak.

Namun Akashi bergeming.

Hal yang terjadi selanjutnya sang boneka menggedor-gedorkan pintu didepannya sangat keras, meneriakan nama Akashi, dan mendobrak pintu itu

Kise: *menahan napas *

Aomine: *bangkit dari pingsan*

Akashi: sang boneka menemukan Akashi dan menatap tajam ke gadis itu. Sang boneka mengendus keki, 'aku kira kau seorang laki laki tampan eh ternyata hanya seorang gadis sok cantik biasa. Ukh, aku tidak berminat melanjutkan permainan bersamamu. Bye bye'

Akashi menatap boneka roh labil itu sambil mengucap syukur ke Kami sama. Yap cerita berakhir bahagia

Murasakibara: aku tidak suka cerita Aka chin, kurang horror dan sadis. Apalagi endingnya

Akashi: apa kau tidak tahu lagu dari suatu negara di Asia tenggara yang berbunyi _syukuri apa yang ada_, Atsushi?

~2606~

A/n: mohon sakazuki san tidak kecewa, ne? Terima kasih sudah setia mereview saya wahaha, sekarang saya minta review lagi.

Kuroko: dasar author laknat


	3. Seijurella

Murasakibara menatap author nyalang, giginya bergemeletuk kesal, sorot mata yang biasa hanya malas kini berganti penuh emosi, "Mou, Mukkun! Ini bukan salahku tapi ShizukiArista san," tuduh author sembarangan tidak mau disalahkan.

Kuroko yang tidur di bawah pohon sendirian tiba tiba nyeletuk, "Fans innocent kita tidak pernah salah."

Murasakibara mengacuhkan kata kata author dan Kuroko. Tangannya yang terkepal nyaris memukul author jika tidak di tahan Akashi Seijuuro.

"Atsushi, Nate hanya memenuhi request readers san."

"Tapi aku tidak suka Aka chin menjadi Cinderella dan Mido chin pangerannya."

Uhuk

Author keselek biji pisang mendengar betapa posesifnya Murasakibara.

"Ada apa ribut ribut, nanodayo? Aku jadi susah tidur," ujar pemuda megane keturunan brokoli dan manusia.

Whoa, finally he comes! The Prince!

*SFX: trumpet*

Titan brutal teralihkan pandangnya dari author ke Midorima. Di angkat tinggi tinggi kerah baju Midorima membuat Midorima sesak nafas.

"Atsushi lepaskan Shintaro!"

Murasakibara mengacuhkan Akashi.

"Lepaskan atau kubuat kau jadi serpihan debu!"

Acuh sessi dua

Cukup! Akashi kesal. Sangat kesal. Diacuhkan dua kali gergaji mesin bertindak. Entah sejak kapan Akashi suka membawa gergaji mesin selain gunting di dalam tas.

Brum brum brum

Akashi menyerang dengan dua gunting, Murasakibara masih bisa menghindar. Nah kalau gergaji mesin? Entahlah.

"Maafkan atas segala tindakanku Mido chin. A-aku ingin dengar cerita buatanmu."

Bunyi brum brum brum dimatikan Akashi, pemuda scarlet itu mendekati dua temannya. Midorima merapikan seluruh bajunya, berdeham sebentar, lalu berpidato,

"maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu ceritaku ShizukiArista gothicgirl angel san. But here you are a Seijurella story just for you two. Oh pastikan kalian tidak memiliki penyakit apapun karena fic ini mendatangkan bahaya. Waspadalah. Waspadalah!"

.

.

.

Di suatu senja yang indah, tepatnya di daerah pesisir, terdapat kapal pesiar mewah nah megah tengah berhenti di pelabuhan. Serentak seluruh penduduk pesisir sekitar pelabuhan menghampiri kapal tersebut. Menyambut Pangeran tampan dan penasehatnya turun. Para gadis dan pemuda disana ber-fanboy/fangirl-ria setiap pangeran Midorima menatap mereka dengan tatapan membunuh. Kecuali makhluk pen-

Akashi: berani mengataiku pendek akan kutebas kepalamu, Shintaro.

-manis bersurai scarlet yang sedang ngotot menawar ikan di sekitar pelabuhan Midorima parkir kapal sampai mengacungkan pisau ke penjual. Demi apa telinga Midorima sangat tajam, sampai sampai bisa mendengar pemuda scarlet nawar ikan di tengah kerumunan khalayak.

"Bang! Ikan kualitas rakyat jelata aja mahal banget."

"Kalau kualitas jelek ya ga usah dibeli neng."

Mata crimson pemuda scarlet itu tiba tiba nyalang bak singa hendak menerkam mangsa. Dia sangat gak nyelow dipanggil 'neng', "DEMI APA LO BILANG GUE NENG?! GUE PRIA TANGGUH, HAH! MAU ADU PISAU? TURUNIN HARGANYA SEKARANG."

Marah sih marah, mas. Ga usah bonus memeras juga kalee. Batin si penjual ikan.

"Enggak bisa mas, itu dah mentok."

Sleb

Abang tukang ikan menatap horror pisau yang ditancapkan ke meja .

"Ooh~ mentok ya~" Suara kamu aduhai manisnya, JIKA dalam keadaan normal. Puji penjual ikan sempat sempat nya.

"Eng-enggak kok mas ehehe terserah mas-nya deh mau berapa."

Ok sip, pemuda scarlet pemenang debat singkatnya.

Midorima tertarik untuk menghampiri si pemuda scarlet tapi sebelumnya ia membisikkan sesuatu ke Kise, sang pengawal Midorima.

Kise: kok jadi pengawal? Padahal aku ingin jadi Cinderella, ssu.

Midorima: ssh, ini perintah Yang Mulia ShizukiArista.

Akashi: lanjutkan ceritamu, Shintaro.

"Pengumuman! Nanti malam sekitar pukul 19.00 di mansion keluarga Midorima akan ada pesta dansa untuk mencari calon pendamping hidup Shintaro-sama. Diharapkan semua datang dan tampil semaximal mungkin. Kami permisi dulu."

Ucapan Kise bagai oase di gurun pasir, khususnya bagi para Jones ga laku laku. Serempak rakyat rakyat pesisir berbaris memberi jalan bagi Kise dan Midorima untuk lewat. Kesempatan emas untuk Midorima, segera ia lari mencari pemuda scarlet dan meninggalkan Kise.

Kise: hidoii! Aku ditinggal Midorimacchi sendirian. Hwaa cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan, ssu.

Kuroko: jijik

"Ano..." Merasa dirinya terpanggil, pemuda scarlet menoleh dan melihat pangeran idolanya berbanjirkan keringat. Tsah tambah tampan pula si Midorima ini.

Dalam mode datar Akashi-sang pemuda scarlet- menjawab Apa ke Midorima. Padahal, beuh, kokoro Akashi doki doki.

"E-etto, datanglah ke mansion ku pukul 7 malam. Aku mengadakan pesta dansa." Sumpah, hanya gegara pemuda scarlet, tsundere Midorima lenyap. Ini. Terlalu. To the point.

"Akashi Seijurella."

Midorima terdiam sementara Akashi sudah pergi menjauhi Midorima. Tadi Midorima ga salah dengarkan? Pemuda scarlet memberi tahu namanya tanpa Midorima tanya. Diam diam Midorima melakukan Harlem Style.

.

.

.

Akashi: ne Shintaro

Midorima: apa?

Akashi: Biar aku yang melanjutkan cerita

Midorima: *mengangkat bahu tidak peduli*

.

.

.

Akashi meluncur dari pelabuhan ke kamar secepat kilat agar dapat mempersiapkan hal hal untuk pesta. Untung saudara saudara dan ibunya sedang tidak ada dirumah, kalau ada, wah berabe. Bisa di cap aneh Akashi nanti.

Hal utama dalam pesta adalah jas formal. Pikir Akashi. Hmm...dia butuh jas tapi tidak bisa menjahit.

Teringat Akashi tikus tikus yang bernama Tetsuya dan Atsushi. Hey mereka kan bisa menjahit? Kenapa tidak aku perbudak saja? Segera Akashi memanggil duo tikus menggunakan siulan. "Hey Tetsuya! Atsushi! Cepat kesini buatkan aku jas! Aku mau memakainya saat pesta dansa pangeran Midorima. Dan ingat ini perintah."

Tetsuya dan Atsushi mengangguk pasrah, well, daripada dijadikan tikus panggang? "Aku mandi dulu. Kerja yang benar."

-Sementara di pasar kaget-

"Enyak enyak," ujar Mitobe sambil menarik narik tangan Takao seperti ingin menunjukkan sesuatu.

"Apaan sih?" Ujar Takao risih dengan kelakuan si sulung yang hobi manggil dia enyak.

Bzzt, kalau seandainya saja si sulung Mitobe memanggil si Takao mommy, mami, mama, mimi, atau minimal bunda dan bukan ENYAK yang freaking no, pasti Mitobe dengan sukarela Takao jadikan anak kesayangan. Kenapa? Karena Mitobe mencintai dangdut . Tidak seperti Kasamatsu si bungsu penyuka girl band belekan.

Ok Takao staph curhat back to story.

Mitobe mengacuhkan pertanyaan Takao. Sang pemuda yang tidak pernah gagal dalam memasak itu malah menunjuk nunjuk tiang listrik sambil tetap menggamit lengan sang enyak.

"Pangeran Midorima mengadakan pesta cari jodoh di mansion nya tepat pukul 19.00! Whaaat? Si pangeran Shinchan yang itu? Aku harus pulang, dandan yang cantik, terus-"

"Gawat mama!"

Tak ada hujan atau petir apalagi badai. Tiba tiba Kasamatsu datang di depan Takao dengan penuh peluh memotong Takao berfanboy.

"Eh Kasamatsu, ada apa?"

"Persiapan Akashi ke pesta sedikit lagi selesai, ma."

"Lha terus? Apa hubungannya sama Mama?"

Kasamatsu headbang. Mamanya lemooot pisan euy!

"Hancurkan baju Akashi supaya dia ga ke pesta terus memincut Shincan tercinta Mama," ujar Kasamatsu dingin.

"Anak kurang ajar itu! Let's go boys!"

-Back to our Akashi-

Akashi berteriak kolosal sementara tikus tikusnya bersembunyi di tempat gelap menghindari diri sendiri sebagai target kebengisan Akashi. Duo tikus sudah menduga hal seperti ini akan terjadi. "SPARTAAA siapa yang ngerusak jas gue?!"

Acak Akashi memakai kaos hitam dan celana pendek biru tua, turun ke lantai satu, berharap ada seseorang yang dapat ia jadikan bahan pelampiasan.

"Yo Akashi! Whaz up?" Sapaan SKSD Kasamatsu diacuhkan Akashi. Pemuda 172cm itu menyeringai. Akhirnya ketemu juga bahan pelampiasan kesal~ fufufu~

BAK BIK BUK BAK BUK

Pukul 19.00

"Sayang sekali ya Akashi tidak bisa ikut pesta dansa~" ujar Takao menebar aura blink blink penuh kegembiraan.

"Mampus lu! Karma udah bonyokkin gue." Ucap Kasamatsu dongkol karena dia harus ke pesta dansa penuh perban.

"Jaga rumah ya Akashi."

BLAM

Akashi melongok longokan surai scarletnya ke jendela. Puastiga semprul sudah pergi jauh jauh, segera Akashi mengeluarkan lampu ajaib dan menggosoknya.

*sfx: drum band*

Munculah sosok dekil bersurai navy blue menatap Akashi malas, "sebutkan 3 permintaanmu."

"Aku ingin pakaian dan sepatu pesta, sebuah kendaraan Lamborghini, juga supir."

"Hey hey itu emp-," protesan sang jin terputus, ngeri melihat Akashi mengasah dua kapak. Jin dekil itu menahan ludah, "kau meminta sepuluh permintaan pun aku beri Akashi."

Sims ala BIM a break Alala bra

Fix, Akashi langsung ganteng maximal.

"Karena kau meminta lebih dari 3 maka kekuatanku hanya bisa sampai pukul 00.00," peringat Aomine tapi dapat cibiran Akashi.

"Bye ~ Titi Dj~"

-At mansion-

Obsidian Takao melotot, rambut Kasamatsu rontok berlebihan, bibir Mitobe bercumbu dengan sup, and heck! Midorima get nosebleed.

Bayangkan,

- Akashi memakai satu setel jas

- Sarung tangan

- Rambut kelimis tapi tidak culun

ASTOGEH ASDFGHJKL THIS IS TOO SPARTAAAA.

Celingak celinguk ke kanan ke kiri, please, Akashi berasa udik. Segini banyak manusia dimana dia bisa menemukan sang pangeran? "Akashi-sama?" Panggil seorang pemuda pirang yang entah bagaimana tau nama Akashi.

"Ya?"

"Ikut saya, anda di tunggu Shintaro-sama."

Pukul 00.00

"Saya harus pergi Shintaro. Terima kasih atas jamuan anda, saya permisi." Ujar Akashi berlari pulang sambil melihat jam tangannya. Dasar tamu tidak sopan.

Midorima berusaha menahan Akashi tapi emeraldnya keburu membulat sempurna. Apa ini? Oh gergaji mesin. Terukir di peganganya Akashi Seijurella.

Tunggu!

Gergaji mesin?

Seketika Midorima ilfeel dengan Akashi.

.end

Murasakibara: *mengelap ingus di tissue* woa cerita nya sangat bagus dan membuatku terharu.

Akashi: thank you, Atsushi.

Kise, Aomine, Kuroko, Kagami, Midorima: SPARTAAA

author: maaf segala kekurangan fic ini ShizukiArista dan gothicgirl angel *bow* review please, minna?

Ps: fanfic dibuat untuk 2 orang karena request mereka samaan jadi menghemat ide author plus memangkas utang2 author di fic ini, gomen ne...


	4. Siapa yang durhaka?

Author: hari ini sherrysakura99 request Kuroko membacakan Malin Kundang.

Murasakibara: nyem nyem kraus kraus asal bukan Aka chin saja yang jadi putri~

Author: *keringat dingin *

Kuroko: terima kasih sudah merequest saya sherrysakura99 san *bow* jangan lupa reviewnya ya.

Akashi: dan uangnya.

Author: oiii Akashi dilarang mengambil keuntungan materil

.

.

.

.

Siapa yang durhaka? © Nate Mello Jeevas

Inspired to fic Yusei-The-Mysterious san ^^v

.

.

.

.

.

Jaman dahulu kala, di bagian tenggara sebuah desa dekat pesisir pantai. Hiduplah seorang pemuda dan ibunya. Pemuda itu bernama Daki Kundang sedangkan ibunya Shintaro Kundang.

Aomine: tunggu! Namaku Daiki, Tetsu!

Kuroko: *nyolong gergaji mesin Akashi* *brum brum brum* Jangan selak ceritaku, Aomine kun.

Kise: whoaa Kurokocchi berubah menjadi Akashicchi versi dua! Bedanya Akashicchi yang ini tidak memiliki ekspressi.

Kuroko: _Kamikoros_!

Kise+Aomine: Waaaa ampuni kami Hibari san.

Midorima: *menghela napas *

Author: kalian bertiga salah fandom.

Murasakibara: *menangkap baju Kuroko* Lanjutkan ceritanya Kuro chin. *aura membunuh*

Everyone except Akashi: *gulp*

.

.

.

Ayah Daki meninggal ketika dia berumur satu tahun dimana Daki masih terlalu polos (atau goblok?)-

Aomine: hey!

-untuk mengetahui penyebab kematian sang ayah tercinta. Tapi kini umur Daki beranjak 17 tahun. Sang ibu sudah seharusnya lebih terbuka dengannya kan?

Malu malu padahal ga punya urat malu, Daki bertanya ke Shintaro, "Bu, Daki kan sudah 17, sudah bukan anak anak lagi. Daki sangat ingin tau penyebab ayah meninggal bu," ujar Daki berusaha selembut mungkin ke Shintaro dan di balas suara batuk batuk oleh Shintaro.

"Uhuk, ke-kenapa kau nanya di saat seperti ini, nanodayo?" tanya Shintaro berusaha mengendalikan pernafasanya seperti semula.

"Penasaran aja. Ayolah buuu," pinta Daiki dengan _puppy eyes _membuat seorang Shintaro mati suri.

"B-baiklah, mungkin sudah saatnya untuk Daki mengetahui semua ini. Sebenarnya… Seijuro, ayahmu, meninggal dalam kecelakaan paling luar biasa yang pernah ada, nanodayo," jelas Shintaro setelah bangkit dari kematiannya.

Murasakibara: kenapa harus Aka chin lagi, Kuro chin?

Kuroko: karena aku maunya gitu, Murasakibara kun. Sekarang diam dan dengar ceritaku.

"Be-benarkah? Apakah ayah meninggal karena tertabrak mobil?" terka Daki asal penuh antusias membayangkan tubuh sang ayah terpental secara terpisah karena tabrakan mobil.

Akashi: Daiki, dasar anak kurang ajar!

Aomine: Hiiie? Bukan salahku yang membuatmu mati Akashi.

Akashi: *merebut gergaji dari tangan Kuroko* *brum brum brum*

[RIP 22/11/2014 Aomine Daiki]

"Bukan, nanodayo," jawab Shintaro.

"Ooh, kalau begitu ditabrak traktor!" terka Daki lagi. Dalam hati Daki sangat bangga pada ayahnya.

"Bukan juga, lebih luar biasa lagi, nanodayo!" jawab Shintaro ikut ikutan antusias.

"Kalau begitu jangan-jangan ayah ditabrak oleh pesawat yang membawa truk yang membawa traktor di atasnya dan dinaiki oleh orang gendut yang habis makan gajah betina Afrika!" terka Daiki jauh dari kata masuk akal.

"Bukan juga, itu masih biasa, nodayo. Udah ah ibu capek main tebak tebakan, ibu pamit tidur dulu," Rupanya Shintaro mulai mengantuk dan bosan.

"Jangan begitu dong bu~" rengek Daiki benar benar penasaran.

"Ayah meninggal tertabrak anak SD yang lagi naik mobil mobilan nodayo,"

Gubrak!

"Apa-apaan itu, sangat tidak elit," ucap Daiki sweatdrop plus agak kecewa mendengar jawaban Shintaro.

"Sekarang kau sudah tidak penasaran lagi buluk?" tanya Shintaro.

"Ng-nggak kok bu, sudah cukup hilang penasarannya. Untuk sekarang ini," jawab Daki sambil ngupil dan di tempelkan ke tembok.

"OI BULUK! JANGAN MENGOTORI RUMAHKU NODAYO!" Ne, Shintaro, apa rasa kantukmu sudah hilang?

~2606~

"Daki!" panggil Shintaro.

"Ya? Ada apa?"

"Sepertinya persediaan makanan kita tidak akan cukup lagi, nodayo," jelas Shintaro datar.

"Jadi aku harus ngomong WOW atau ke mall untuk beli persediaan makanan?" tanya Daki .

Author: Emang ya anak Seijuro biar ditinggal koit bapaknya tetep bisa idup sejahtera.

Akashi: gimme applause then!

"Tidak bisa, uang bulanan kita sudah tinggal Rp 5.000.000,00 tidak akan cukup untuk beli keperluan makan kita yang seharinya menghabiskan Rp 15.000.000,00," jelas Shintaro seolah itu hal biasa.

Akashi: tch! Shintaro, 15 juta pun kau tak punya? Ibu macam apa kamu?

Midorima: salahkan Kuroko, nanodayo.

"Jadi bagaimana keputusan ibu?" tanya Daki tidak bosan bosannya.

"Sebaiknya kamu pergi merantau ke pulau lain, kalau sudah punya satu harta berharga, pulang lah dengan membawanya, nanodayo," perintah Shintaro matre mode on.

Shintaro: aku tidak separah itu, nodayo.

"Che! Kau mengusir ku, huh?" Dakian pun merasa tersinggung dengan pengusiran _halus_ Shintaro.

"Bukan mengusir, ini juga untuk kepentingan kita bersama, nodayo," elak Shintaro .

"Begitu, baiklah aku akan merantau seperti apa yang kau minta," ucap Daki malas malasan.

Daki mempersiapkan segalanya. Dan setelah selesai, langsung saja dia sujud sungkem sama Shintaro sambil nangis-nangis dramatis.

"Selama aku merantau, jangan kawin dengan Kise si banci taman lawang lho, awas!" ancam Daki sambil nangis-nangis bercucuran air mata dan ingus.

"Ih dengan Kise? Mending aku mati aja, nanodayo," ucap Shintaro sambil mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Daki. Soalnya dari tadi Daki terus ngelap air mata, ludah, dan ingusnya dengan tangan Shintaro.

Midorima: Kalau anaknya macam Aho sih sudah gue kutuk dari tadi, gak usah nunggu sampai dia balik ke rumah, terus jadi durhaka.

Kuroko: ssh!

"Daki, jaga diri baik-baik jangan sampai sakit, nodayo, kalau sakit gimana mau kerja nanti, nodayo? Kalau gak bisa kerja gimana bisa dapat harta untuk aku nanti, nodayo?" pesan Shintaro bak ibu yang baik hati mengelus surai navy blue Daki.

"Tenang bu, aku pasti akan membawakan harta berharga untuk mu nanti," ucap Daki asal biar tidak di cerewetin dengan Shintaro lagi.

"Pergilah nak, busnya sudah menunggu untuk mengantarmu ke hangar, di sana sudah menanti helikopter yang akan mengantarmu ke pelabuhan sana, di pelabuhan sudah menunggu kapal Titanic versi dua yang lebih aman dan lebih kuat dari Titanic yang tenggelam dulu, nodayo," ucap Shintaro mewanti wanti penuh kasih sayang.

"Baiklah bu, tunggulah aku pulang membawa harta," ucap Daki.

"Iya nak, pasti akan ibu tunggu hartamu, nanodayo," ucap Shintaro menitikkan air (obat) mata.

Akhirnya, Daki Kundang pun naik ke bus bermodalkan wajah gantengnya, kemudian naik helikopter yang sudah menanti di hanggar yang siap mengantar ke pelabuhan. Setiba di pelabuhan, Daki segera naik kapal Titanic versi dua yang ada slogan di sisi kanan dan kiri kapalnya, 'Titanic 2, lebih aman dan modern dari Titanic'. Dengan kapal tersebut, Daki terus pergi sampai ke sebuah pulau jauh dari tempat asalnya.

Semenjak kepergian anaknya, Shintaro terus memimpikan dan merindukan sosok sang anak yang membawa uang segunung . Tangan Shintaro sudah gatal untuk memegang semua uang yang dijanjikan oleh anaknya, saking gatalnya, diobatin pakai abu gosok pun nggak mempan .

Detik berganti menit, menit berganti jam, jam berganti hari, hari berganti minggu, minggu berganti bulan, bulan berganti tahun, tahun berganti abad, abad berganti millennium, millennium berganti zaman. Abaikan yang tadi. Kenyataannya hanya satu tahun telah berlalu, dan masih belum ada kabar dari Daki.

"Daki jelek! Kenapa belum pulang juga? Apakah kamu tewas seperti ayahmu?" gumam Shintaro gaje berharap perkiraan buruknya tidak terjadi sebelum menerima harta Daki.

"Hey Shin chan!" panggil seseorang di depan rumahnya.

"Eh, ada apa Takao?" jawab Shintaro terkejut dengan sosok Takao di depannya lantaran dari tadi Shintaro melamun di pelataran rumah.

"Daiki sudah pulang!" kabar Takao bahagia pada Shintaro.l

"Benarkah? Apa sekarang dia ada di pelabuhan? Ayo kita ke pelabuhan sekarang," ajak Shintaro bahagia, dia pun masuk sebentar ke dalam rumah dan kemudian keluar dengan pakaian mewah yang berkelap-kelip. Segera saja Shintaro menarik tangan Takao dan mengambil langkah seribu ke pelabuhan. Namun, setelah sampai, alangkah pilu hati Shintaro ketika tidak menemukan Daki di sana.

"Hey Shin chan! Daki bukan di pelabuhan, tapi di bandara! Hosh.. hosh.." teriak Takao sang pemberi kabar ngosh-ngoshan.

Bletak!

"S-sakit, Shinchan!"

"Kenapa baru bilang bloon?" sewot Shintaro disertai sweetdrop.

"Kenapa nggak nanya?" jawab Takao innocent.

Akhirnya, kedua ibu-ibu itu pun segera bergegas pergi ke bandara yang entah di mana dan bagaimana ada di dalam cerita ini. Setiba di bandara, Shintaro segera mencari-cari anaknya yang seujung bulu idung pun tak terlihat sama sekali.

"EMAK!" teriak seseorang dari belakang Shintaro dengan nyaringnya. Shintaro berbalik ala penari India. Tak lupa pakai efek poni kibas ajaran Takao. Dan akhirnya terjadilah adegan ibu dan anak itu saling berpelukan mengalahkan telletubies.

"Oh Buluk, Ibu kangen banget sama kamu," ucap Shintaro melepas rindunya.

"Ta-tante, tante salah orang, aku ini Shun, bukan Daiki tante," ucap pria raven itu risih.

"Loh, eh? Sa-salah yah, maaf nanodayo, nggak sengaja," ucap Shintaro malu karena salah peluk orang. Besok ia akan meminta uang Daki membelikan kacamata baru.

"Ibu kejam, aku di sebelah sini masa yang dipeluk Izuki yang ada di sebelah sana?" Daki pundung karena dilupakan.

"maaf buluk," ucap Shintaro meminta maaf tidak ikhlas.

"Iya deh, kumaafin," ucap Daiki mengalah. "Ngomong-ngomong, kok Ibu pakaian begitu sih?" lanjut Daki jijik melihat baju mewah dan norak Shintaro.

"Oh ini, ini kan supaya kamu bisa langsung ngenalin aku, kan susah nyarinya kalau aku pakai pakaian biasa, nodayo" jawab Shintaro, "Jadi bagaimana, nodayo? Sudah ada hartanya?"

"Oh tentu saja bu, jangan khawatir, aku sudah bawa kok, Sushi!" panggil Daki ke titan ungu yang lagi asik beli momog*.

'Hebat juga si buluk sudah punya pelayan sendiri yang bisa disuruh-suruh , nanodayo' batin Shintaro.

"Perkenalan, ini Atsushi. Atsushi, ini ibuku," ucap Daki entah kenapa terdengar bangga.

"Oh iya, salam kenal, jadi mana hartanya, nanodayo?"

"Inilah harta berharga yang kumaksud, sekarang kami sudah menikah," ucap Daiki senyum sambil menunjukkan cincin kawinnya.

"Ah, be-benarkah?" ucap Shintaro sedikit geger. "Hey buluk, apakah dia anak bangsawan?" bisik Shintaro sambil mendekati anaknya.

"Oh, bukan bu, dia anak tukang pijet," jawab Daiki sok innocent.

"APA!"

Jreng!

"Dasar buluk aho, kamu itu kapan pintar sih? Maksud ibu harta itu adalah uang, money, money, do you know money?" tanya Shintaro bak preman tukang palak.

"Bagaimana Sus? Di sini tempatnya bagus kan?" tanya Daki pada Atsushi dan tidak menghiraukan perkataan Shintaro barusan.

"Biasa saja Dai chin~" jawab Atsushi sambil ngemut momog*.

"BULUK AHO! KAU DENGAR APA YANG GUE BILANG TADI KAGAK SIH!" teriak Shintaro emosi menghadapi Daki.

"Eh, i-iya bu, tunggu sebentar. Susi, kau liat-liat sekitar saja dulu!" perintah Daki pada titan ungu, dan langsung dituruti Atsushi.

"Jadi, ibu tadi bilang apa?" tanya Daki

"Ibu bilang, maksud gue harta itu adalah uang, masa yang begitu saja lo nggak tau sih?" ungkap Shintaro kesal memakai kata gue-elo dan melupakan ciri khas 'nanodayo' nya.

"Begitu yah, jadi sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Daki lola.

"Ceraikan dia, lalu merantau lagi!" perintah seenak bacot makhluk setengah lumut itu .

"TIDAK AKAN!" bantah Daki nyaring. "Aku sudah cinta mati sama dia bu," ucap Daki.

Aomine: tunggu! Aku? Cinta mati sama Mura? Gak salah tuh?

Murasakibara: gak salah kok Mine chin~ I love you too~

Aomine: *merinding*

"Pokoknya ceraikan!" perintah Shintaro dengan wajah emosi.

"Tapi bu!"

"Tidak ada kata tapi-tapian, nodayo!" perintah Shintaro.

"BU!"

"Berani membantah kamu, huh? Sudah mulai durhaka kamu? Baiklah, kalau kamu tidak mau menceraikan dia juga, ibu kutuk kamu jadi-"

"AWAS IBU DI BELAKANGMU!" peringat Daki histeris.

Bruk.

Tak bisa dipungkiri lagi, seorang anak SD dengan mobil mobilannya pun menabrak Shintaro. Shintaro tak bisa bertahan lagi, dia pun tutup usia di saat itu juga. Daki hanya bisa menatap kematian sang ibu karena mobil mobilan anak SD sebesar apartment lantai sepuluh menabrak ibunya.

end?

Author: demi apa Ending nya gaje, huft.

Midorima: cukup lima ratus ribu sebagai ganti aku meninggal, nanodayo.

Murasakibara: yang request aku baca cerita kena biaya 500rb per jam~

Aomine: oi Mura, apa apaan kamu?! Dan lagi kita bukan klub cabe cabean yang disewa per jam!

Kise: kapan yg pesen aku, ssu? AKU KASIH GRATIS DEH.

Kuroko: murahan.

Kise: *pundung*

Akashi: kalau aku tidak sudi lima ratus ribu, satu juta jauh lebih baik.

Kuroko: hm... kalau ini host,

Akashi kun rajanya

Tamaki: oh oh tidak bisa!

Kyoya: menurutku satu juta per jam terlalu murah.

Akashi: oh? Kau berani tawar berapa?

Hikaru: wajah kayak banci mah tidak pantas satu juta per jam.

Akashi: maaf?

Kaouru: banci pirang yang kami maksud.

Kuroko: ah dia mah barang buangan.

Kise: HIDOIII

Aomine: oi oi anak anak ouran, kenapa kalian nyasar disini?

Hunny : kami tidak nyasar, Nacchan yang undang kami kesini baca cerita untuk fans.

Author: hahahaha, khusus satu chapter untuk besok kok. Kapan kapan saya juga undang karakter dari anime lain selain ouran. Penasaran? Terus bersama kami yaaa~

Tamaki: jangan lupa pilih aku baca cerita~

Mori: Review please?


	5. Jangan menangis, Romeo

Author: akhirnya bisa updateee whooo *sujud syukur* ne ne ada yang kangen saya tidak?

GOM+Kagami: tidak!

Author: *pura pura budek* *membaca lembaran request* Hey Akashi kemari!

Akashi: ada apa? Apa aku yang membacakan cerita? *menghampiri Author *

Kagami: Author, gue kapan bacain ceritanya?

Kise: sabar atuh Kagamicchi. Natecchi kan butuh inspirasi juga mengubah cerita keren menjadi absurd, ssu.

Author: Hey! Aku dengar kau, Kise! Aku mengubah cerita menjadi humor bukan absurd. Catat. Itu.

Kuroko: ...

Author: *bisik bisik ke telinga Akashi* nah! Itu dia orangnya tangkap sekarang!

Akashi: Roger.

Kuroko: *Menatap Akashi curiga* Tiba tiba kau mendekatiku, ada apa Akashi kun? Seingatku, gergajinya sudah aku kembalikan deh.

Akashi: Begini Tetsuya...*bisik bisik*

Kuroko: heh? Kok aku? Akashi kun lebih cocok.

Akashi: Turuti. .

Kuroko: *menelan ludah* Nate san dimana busana dan propertinya?

Author: WAAAA makasih banget buat Evamaru san telah me request Kuroko, sekarang aku bisa lihat Kuroko~ *smirk* *menyerahkan busana dan properti*

Kuroko: Eva san bersiaplah mati setelah acara gaje ini selesai, ufufufu. *masuk ke kamar ganti*

Kagami: perasaan gue doang atau Kuroko mendadak jadi Akashi kedua?

Aomine: di chapter sebelumnya Kuroko juga pernah meniru Akashi. Makanya update fic ini dong Bakagami.

Kuroko: *muncul dengan muka datar*

Author: HANZERRR

Akashi: asdffghjjkkll *speechless*

Kise: *mengeluarkan liur sederas Paradise falls *

Midorima: *blush*

Murasakibara: *batin* kapan kapan suruh Aka chin pakai neko mimi dan baju maid juga ah~ Biar gak kalah cakep dengan Kurochin.

Kagami: astagay gua gak pernah tau Kuroko bisa semanis iniiiii.

Kuroko: nyesel kan lo mutusin gue? *smirk*

*back sound: we are the champion *

Aomine: TETSUUU NIKAH YUUUKK.

Kuroko: Tidak bisa Aomine kun, aku harus bercerita dulu.

Aomine: Setelah selesai terus kita nikah?

Kuroko: kita masih SMP Aomine kun.

Aomine: Berarti kau menerimaku? yes! Tetsu menerima lamaranku.

Akashi: *menyalakan gergaji mesin* Tetsuya tidak pernah menerimamu, Daki.

Kuroko: Aku tidak suka kau atur, Akashi kun. *Gunting di kanan kiri*

Akashi: o~ho! Menarik *brum brum*

Kise: Natecchi kita harus gimana? Kurokocchi terlihat cute dengan gunting, ssu.

Midorima: ini bukan saatnya membahas itu Kise, nodayo.

Murasakibara: Ne, Natechin, aku izin ke kantin bareng Midochin. Jatah snack ku habis~

Author: Sebelum ke kantin pisah mereka dulu sebelum perang di mulai, onegai, Mukkun *snob*

Aomine: *mengangkat pinggang Kuroko* Sudah sudah, sebelum Author cengeng itu nangis, kau mulai lah bercerita Kuroko.

Kuroko: *blush* A-apa yang kau lakukan?! T-turunkan aku Aomine kun!

Aomine: Tapi kau tidak boleh bertengkar dengan Akashi.

Kuroko: *menggumam* Tapi Aomine kun harus panggil aku 'Tetsu'.

Aomine: *smirk* baiklah, my lady.

Author: *pingsan setelah dengar percakapan AoKuro menggunakan telinga super*

Kagami: oi Author, jangan mati.

Kuroko: eh? Kenapa dia mati? Padahal aku mau mulai cerita

.

.

.

Jangan menangis, Romeo © Nate Mello Jeevas

.

.

.

Kise Ryota adalah seorang keturunan satu satunya dari salah satu dari dua perusahaan terbesar di Tokyo—Kise company. Pemuda pirang ini sangat populer di semua kalangan baik hawa maupun adam. Kepribadian yang ramah serta wajah bishounen membuat siapa sih yang tidak suka pada Ryota? Bahkan jika Ryota bukan anak seorang direktur perusahaan terbesar pun para hawa rela mengantri menjadi kekasih nya. Serius, tapi sayang sungguh sayang, hati Ryota telah dimiliki seorang pemuda dim. Seorang model ternama karena kulit eksotis dan senyum mautnya yang membuat wanita mabuk kepayang.

Aomine Daiki—nama pemuda dim itu sekarang tengah mempersiapkan pesta dansa—jika kau tanya dimana pemuda dim itu sekarang milik sahabat Daiki. Kalau tidak salah namanya Akashi Seijuuro—pemuda yang bahkan belum pernah Ryota lihat.

Sebenarnya persiapan pesta bisa berlangsung tanpa bantuan Daiki, tapi pemuda dim itu entah mengapa sangat memaksa keluarga Akashi untuk memakai jasanya secara cuma cuma. Sedikit curiga Ryota kau tahu.

Dan karena itu malam ini Ryota bertekat menyelinap keluar—menuju pesta topeng tengah malam Seijuuro.

Sebodo amukan sang ayah. Kan yang saingan perusahaan ayah dan perusahaan ayah Akashi. Tidak ada sangkut paut dengan Ryota kok.

Dan Ryota benar benar penasaran dengan ekspressi terkejut Daiki melihat kedatangannya yang sudah dilarang. He he he peraturan di buat untuk dilanggar kan?

.

.

.

Alunan Waltz mengalun indah mengiringi setiap tarian pemuda pemudi yang berada di ball room serba emas milik keluarga Akashi. Siapapun takjub dan menikmati tujuh belas tahun nya Seijuuro.

Visual Ryota membinar takjub akan ke-WOW-an perayaan sweet seventy Seijuuro. Walau keluarganya kaya seperti keluarga Seijuuro tapi sisi norak Ryota tidak bisa dihilangkan begitu saja.

Karena (agar kau tahu saja) Seijuuro dan Ryota berada di kalangan berbeda. Meski keduanya sama sama seorang anak tunggal pewaris perusahaan besar tapi Seijuuro sudah terlahir menjadi seorang bangsawan, sedangkan Ryota baru baru ini menjadi bangsawan.

Manik gold Ryota menelanjangi seluruh sisi ball room. Tapi tidak begitu lama karena manik gold nya tiba tiba menubruk navy blue. Oh my sekarang sudah jelas mengapa Daiki sangat exited membantu Seijuuro. Momoi Satsuki. Pemudi semok dan bohai idaman semua pria. Pantas.

Daikicchi memilih Momoi.

Ah... Pria seperti Ryota bukan tandingan seorang Momoi Satsuki untuk merebut hati Daiki yang mesum itu kan? Ha. Ha. Ha. Miris.

"Maaf?" Ryota menoleh merasa dirinya terpanggil. Air mata yang nyaris keluar tadi ditahannya—gengsi dengan bocah dwi warna cakep disampingnya.

"Ada apa, ssu? Kau tersesat disini? Bagaimana ciri ciri ayah atau ibumu? Heran, kukira Seijurocchi hanya mengundang seumurannya saja ke pestanya," Ujar Ryota berusaha ramah disertai aura ceria mengundang amarah raja iblis.

Seijuuro tentu merasa terhina dengan ucapan Ryota. Heck! Dia yang berulang tahun sekarang tapi malah dikira bocah oleh alien kuning satu ini! "Kau manis sekali, berapa usiamu? Mau berdansa dengan ku?"

Seijuuro kaget mendengar kata kata manis meluncur dari bibir Ryota, dan lagi tanpa Seijuuro berkata 'ya' si pirang nyebelin itu mencium singkat tangannya sambil jongkok. Tch! Seijuuro bukan princess, pirang norak!

"Ukh ya sudahlah dari pada melihat wajah sendumu menatap tunangan sialanku yang selingkuh dengan sahabat dakianku."

Manik gold Ryota membulat senang. Ternyata takdir bocah itu lebih parah dari takdirnya. Eh tunggu... Tadi si bocah bilang dia sahabat dakian... "Kau Akashi Seijuuro?"

Bocah scarlet menyeringai—

Akashi: oi Tetsuya, Ryota sudah menyadari aku bukan bocah jadi berhenti menaruh kata bocah di dalam cerita.

Kuroko: tidak bisa Akashi kun. Ini demi kelancaran cerita.

Akashi: oh demi kelancaran cerita~ *asah gunting*

Kuroko: M-maafkan aku Akashi kun.

"Oh? Kau tahu namaku setelah mendengar kata 'sahabat Daiki'~? Menarik. Biar kutebak, kau Kise Ryota?"

Ryota mengangguk takjub. Analisis Seijuuro tepat sekali. "Jadi, apa Seijuuro mau berdansa denganku meski keluarga kita saling bermusuhan?" Posisi jongkok kini di ganti membungkuk hormat. Seijuuro mengernyit ke Ryota yang membungkuk, "Urusan keluarga bukan urusanku dan apa perlu kuberi tau bahwa aku bukan seorang putri, Ryota?"

"Kuanggap jawabanmu sebagai mau berdansa denganku."

TBC

Kuroko: Nate san aku lelah, mau tidur dulu. *berbaring di dekat pohon*

Author: hwaaa Kurokooo ceritanya belum selesaiii.

A/n= entah knp akhir akhir ini feel humor saya menghilang u.u dan jadilah cerita roman picisan ini.

Menurut minna dan Eva san, endingnya enakkan humor, hurt/comfort, atau romantis? Silahkan di reviews!

Review kalian bikin saya semangat lhoo kecuali flames ya he he

Terima kasih byk yang rajin review tetap review ya~ jangan kapok hohoho

Jaa ne^^


	6. Jangan menangis, Romeo part II

Author: halo~ Nate balik setelah ulangan semester ganjil selesai~ yay! Saya harap ada yang menunggu kelanjutan fic ini.

Kagami: no.

Kise: Tidak ada yang menunggumu Natecchi.

Akashi: untuk apa readers yang sibuk menunggu ceritamu, Nate?

Author: tidak ada yang menunggu ficku huwaaa *nangis gelindingan*

Murasakibara: tabah ya Nate chin~ kau mau maibouku?

Author: *sob* Karena Mukkun baik denganku akan kubelikan dia satu loyang black forest!

Midorima: bukannya aku peduli atau apa, nodayo, tapi aku yakin ada paling tidak satu atau dua reader yang menunggu lanjutan fic ini, nodayo.

Author: katakan apa lucky item mu besok Midorima, akan kubelikan sebanyak kau mau.

Akashi: apa ceritamu di lanjutkan tanpa maid sama, Nate?

Author: ah! Maksudmu Kuroko? Kise, kuperintahkan kamu membangunkan Kuroko.

Kise: *mengangguk* *mengoyang goyangkan tubuh Kuroko* BANGUN KUROKOCCHI BANGUN.

Kuroko: *setengah sadar* nggh...? 15 menit lagi Kise kun.

Kise: ceritanya belum selesai, ssu.

Akashi: bangun atau kucium, Tetsuya.

author: idih modus.

Akashi: *death glare*

Kuroko: Cium sajalah Akashi kun, aku lagi mager.

Author: ooh~ kau benar mau di cium?

Kuroko: Kalau sama Akashi kun mau.

Kise: sama aku?

Kuroko: zzz.

Kise: mou! Di kacangin.

Murasakibara: Biasanya perempuan diam artinya mau, Kise chin.

Kise: eh? Benarkah?

Kagami: tapi Kuroko bukan perempuan, bodoh.

Kise: *pundung with dark aura*

Author: tidak bangun dalam hitungan lima, Nate cium Kuroko! Ga ada Kise apalagi Akashi. Penawaran terakhir!

Kuroko: *sadar 12%*

Author: SATU

Kuroko: *sadar 21%*

Author: DUA

Kuroko: *sadar 36%*

author: TIGA

Kuroko: *sadar 69%*

Author: EMPAT

Kuroko: *sadar 80%*

author: LI—

Kuroko: Kau berisik sekali Nate san.

Author: hwaa sejak kapan kau disampingku?!

Kuroko: Terserah. Aku membaca cerita... dengan pakaian ini lagi?

Author: Yup yup Eva san belum puas.

Akashi: Eva atau kamu, Nate?

Author: ehehe.

Kuroko: Sampai dimana kemarin?

Kise: Aku berdansa dengan Akashicchi, ssu.

Kuroko: oh.

.

.

.

Jangan menangis, Romeo part II © Nate Mello Jeevas

.

.

.

Setelah lelah berdansa Ryota mengajak Seijuro duduk. Atau lebih tepatnya merengek ke Seijuuro untuk duduk bersama. Seijuuro pun menurut. Setelah beberapa menit mereka berdiam, Seijuro menawarkan Ryota secangkir teh dan ia memanggil maidnya tanpa menunggu kata "iya" dari Ryota.

Lalu muncullah seorang perempuan 15 tahun-an bermata aquamarine indah nan sayu senada dengan surai bob setelinganya membawa gerobak berisi dua gelas teh, teko isi teh, dan satu toples gula kubus—perempuan itu seakan mengerti perintah yang belum di lontarkan sang tuan.

Penampilan sederhana tapi menawan dari seorang maid Akashi sukses membuat Ryota sedikit terpana.

"Boleh tau nama kamu, ssu?" Tanya Ryota mencoba berkenalan alih alih melancarkan aksi modus.

Sangat imut dan menggemaskan. Begitu pikiran Ryota dilirikan pertama kepada maid Seijuro sama. Aura mengerikan dari sebelah sofa beludru Ryota sangat terabaikan, mentang mentang terhipnotis kecantikan maid sama.

Author: Menatap Kuroko jangan terlalu mesum, Kise.

Kise: eh? Ini semua kan karangan Kurokocchi, ssu. Aku cuma korban.

Akashi: tch! Ryota menduakanku.

Kise: mou! Bukan begitu Akashicchi.

Author: entah kenapa aku merasa kalau mereka berdua terlalu mendalami peran.

Kuroko: tehee~^^v

Kuroko membungkukkan sembilan puluh derajat badan mungilnya pada Ryota, "Aku Kuroko Tetsuya, Kise sama," di sertai senyuman manis.

Ryota mengerjap bahagia di kenal perempuan manis seperti Kuroko.

"Ooh? Kau tau namaku, ssu?"

CKRIS

"Sudah selesai berkenalan, hm? Tetsuya, ayo kembali ke dapur."

Horror, mencekam, dan terdengar cemburu. Kuroko menjawab bergetarkan ngeri, "B-baik S-seijuuro sama," dan langsung kabur ke belakang tanpa pamitan takut baju baju kesayangan menjadi korban pelecehan gunting agung.

"Kamu tau kuaci Seijurocchi? Aku punya sebungkus, mau makan bareng, ssu?" tawar Ryota mencoba menghapus aura gaib Seijuro, bahasa kerennya mengganti topik pembicaraan.

Seijuuro menatap sangsi bungkusan yang telah terbuka bertuliskan 'biji bunga matahari' itu, "Makanan yang kulitnya naujubileh susah di buka tapi isinya seuprit gitu?"

"Tidak sesulit Seijurocchi bayangkan, ssu," tawar Ryota lagi _agak_ memaksa.

"Tidak Ryota, terima kasih. Aku bukan manusia tipe masokis, kau tau."

Aomine: hei apa hubungan antara kulit kuaci dan masokis?

Akashi: hanya orang orang yang rela tersakiti yang mau membuka kulit kuaci demi isi yang tidak sebanding itu, Daiki.

Aomine: memang sesusah itu membuka kulit kuaci, huh? *membalikkan jempol* Akashi payah!

*tiba tiba pipi Daiki tergores gunting hantu*

Akashi: kau bicara apa, Daiki?

Aomine: bukan apa apa, sungguh, lupakan.

"Terkadang menjadi masokis tidak terlalu buruk Seijuurocchi ku yang manis."

Sebuah gunting tertodong begitu saja menutupi rasa malu. Padahal pemilik tidak bermaksud demikian,

"Jangan pernah kalahkan aku dengan maid sialan itu."

Tersentak.

Seijuuro tersentak tidak kentara.

_Apa yang kukatakan, huh?_

Sensasi dingin besi terlanjur menyentuh indah di leher Ryota. Tak mau menarik kembali gunting, Seijuuro tancap gas menodongkan gunting agung ke leher Ryota. Tenang, baru menyentuh belum menusuk.

Tergagap Ryota menjawab, "M-maksud Seijurocchi... Kurokocchi?"

Kepalang basah cemburu, Seijuuro mengucap alasan cemburu nya, "Kau memuji Tetsuya dua kali; imut dan menggemaskan. Sedangkan kamu hanya bilang aku manis."

Ryota tersentak.

_Eh? Seijurocchi bisa membaca pikiran? _

"Aku sama sekali tidak bisa membaca pikiran, Ryota."

_Tidak terbantah. Pasti bisa._

"Mou! Suka suka aku, ssu. Lagi pula sejak kapan kamu punya hak cemburu, Seijurocchi?"

"Sejak kamu bilang 'Seijurocchi ku'. Kamu tau kan artinya Ryota? Kamu telah mengclaimku menjadi milikmu dan sudah seharusnya kamu mempertanggung jawabkannya."

Ryota mengingat kembali kata kata seenak udelnya. Kapan dia pernah bilang 'Seijuurocchi ku'?

"Tidak ingat akan kubunuh kau, Ryota."

Gulp.

Mencoba tersenyum dan memasang wajah pura pura ingat, Ryota berkata, "ah tenang Seijurocchi aku akan bertanggung jawab. Kita menikah besok pukul 14, ne? Di gereja dekat rumahku."

Seijuuro pun mengangguk dan menyumpal asal gunting chan ke saku. "Pulanglah, Ryota. Aku muak melihat wajahmu," usirnya membuang muka dari Ryota.

"M-masih marah?"

Seijuuro menggeleng, lalu memanggil salah butlernya untuk mengantarkan Ryota ke pintu keluar.

"Maaf kan saya Kise sama, bukannya saya mengusir anda tetapi ini mutlak perintah Seijuuro sama. Mari saya antar ke pintu keluar."

Ryota mengangguk tidak tahu harus membalas apa. Topaznya sekilas melirik sang crimson.

"Selamat pagi, Seijurocchi, aku pulang dulu," pamit Ryota. Surai pirang menghalangi wajah bishounen nya. Ia tertunduk lesu dengan perkataan dan tindakan Seijuuro yang berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat. "Terima kasih menghiburku semalaman, tarianmu indah sekali," bisik Ryota pelan tapi tertangkap jelas di telinga Seijuuro.

"Selamat pagi, Ryota," balas Seijuuro lirih.

Midorima: mereka menikah dengan alasan luar biasa, nanodayo.

Murasakibara: Suami suami takut istri.

Author: *sob* sediiih gilaaa.

Kagami: dih author lebay.

Author: Apaan sih! Ayo lanjut, Kuroko.

.

.

.

Setiba di rumah Ryota mendapat sambutan berupa dampratan panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas oleh sang ayah. Tapi untuk kali ini _entahlah_ dihiraukan Ryota.

Pemeran utama kita ini nampaknya sedang kesambet iblis merah. Pikirannya yang dangkal terlihat sedang melayang memikirkan figur mungil serba scarlet.

Syukurlah setidaknya Ryota berhasil move on dari sosok Daiki.

"Kalau kamu ketahuan lagi menyelinap ke rumah Akashi tanpa sepengetahuan ayah—"

Sepenggal kalimat itu melebur lamunan Ryota. Tunggu!

Apa tadi ayahnya bilang? "Maksud ayah apa?"

Sang ayah berkacak pinggang, bagaimana bisa anaknya sebodoh ini? Masa hal seperti ini harus ia jelaskan? Kan capek, ya sudahlah.

Aomine: BWAHAHAHA demi Neptunus xD bagaimana bisa anaknya sebodoh ini? Aduh kek kok kamu baru sadar kalau anakmu itu bodoh? Hahahaha.

Kise: Ahominecchi hidoii D"x

Midorima: hmph, anak dan ayah sama sama maso, nanodayo.

Aomine: HAHAHA! Kamu benar Mido! Hahaha.

Murasakibara: kamu pintar Kurochin.

Kuroko: terima kasih Murasakibara kun.

Akashi: (-_-") no comment.

Kagami: *puk puk Kise*

"Kamu kan tau keluarga kita dan Akashi berselisih, JADI—"

"Siapa yang memfitnah Ryota yah?"

"—eh? BERANI SEKALI SI DAKI MENGADU DOMBAKAN AKU DAN ANAKKU!"

"Ayah kok mudah sekali sih di tipu(olehku)nya? Apa ayah lebih percaya Daiki dari pada aku, ssu? Ayah hidoii, ssu! Ryota nangis nih—"

"Maafkan ayah Ryota maaf maaaaf."

Pffft! Rasanya Ryota ingin terbahak melihat aksi _rolling_ sang ayah di lantai. Tapi Ryota jaga image, ia hanya berkata, "Ryota tidur dulu, capek. Oyasumi." Dan segera ngibrit ke kamar nya untuk—

BLAM.

"Hahahaha Ayahku memang bego ahaha."

—melepas begitu saja rasa ingin tertawanya.

.

.

.

Crimson nya menatap topaz yang tertutup rapat. Apa yang terjadi? Seingatnya hari ini adalah pernikahannya dengan dia kan? Seharusnya? Lalu... Kenapa dia terlihat sekali enggan membuka manik topaznya?

_Hey bangun dong Ryota! Jelaskan mengapa darah mu mengalir deras di guntingku? Mengapa matamu tidak mau terbuka? Kau melupakan janjimu? Aku ketakutan, Ryota._

Drt drt drt

Klik.

"Seijuro sama!"

"Ada apa?"

"Kami dikepung polisi."

"Hah?"

"Kata polisi anda membunuh Ryota sama. Saya sarankan anda kabur sekarang juga. Di belakang gereja, kami sudah siapkan motor untuk anda."

"aku mengerti."

Klik.

Seijuuro menatap nanar Ryota, "Selamat tinggal Ryota, maafkan aku, " lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan mayat Ryota. Sendirian. Di gereja.

Angin kencang dan hujan deras menyambut Seijuuro di belakang gereja. Tidak dihiraukannya, segera Seijuuro menyalakan mesin motor, menaiki motor (tanpa helm karena dikejar waktu), menyalakan mesin.

Lalu,

Srrrrtttt...bruaakk!

Seorang titan ungu tiba tiba datang mengunyah maibou sambil mengangkat sebuah papan cukup besar bertuliskan beberapa kata tepat di depan kamera TV,

'Tidak mau kepala bocor cuma karena bungkus maibou seperti Juliet? Gunakan! Helm standard SNI~ Kabur dari polisi pun tidak usah takut kecelakaan apalagi ketilang, iya kan?'

Tamat.

Author: kok cerita ama judul ga nyambung?

Kuroko: tanyakan pada rumput yg bergoyang.

Kise: kenapa Akashicchi membunuhku? JELASKAN KUROKOCCHI JELASKAN.

Kuroko: tanyakan pada rumput yang bergoyang.

Akashi: karena Tetsuya lagi aneh hari ini, maaf Eva san, cerita jadi sangat tidak memuaskan.

Kuroko: terimakasih untuk ide kepleset maibounya, Eva san ^^

Midorima: Terima kasih kepada readers, reviewers, dan requester's, nanodayo.

Aomine: padahal ini cerita abal tapi banyak bgt yg ngefav dan follow Qwertydryuvdssv.

Author: *cuman bisa nangis bahagia sambil gelindingan*

Kagami: Sekarang TIME TO REVIEWS!

Author: jgn kapok review tiap chappie minna ~ biar author makin semangat lanjut hihihi. Ja nee ^^


	7. Tumbal

Author: halo~ kembali lagi Nate disini akan mempersembahkan sleeping beauty request san~

Kise: *menepuk tangan* Yay!

Aomine: Tumben Kise tepuk tangan.

Kise: Karena kata Natecchi aku yang akan membawakan cerita ini, ssu.

Murasakibara: apa tidak apa-apa? Nanti ceritanya hancur~

Akashi: tidak usah risau, Atsushi. Nanti cerita ini bukan hanya Ryota yang bawakan.

Kise: Muracchi hidoi, ssu. Jadi maksud kamu, aku ini pembawa cerita yang urakan?

(Back sound:

Seringkali kau merendahkan ku

Melihat dengan sebelah matamu

Aku bukan siapa-siapa)

Kuroko: *matiin lagu ponselnya Kise* jadi siapa yang akan bercerita pertama?

Kise: aku yang terakhir aja, ssu.

Akakuro: kenapa?

Kise: Aku tidak mau cerita nantinya berakhir buruk atau kacau, ssu.

Akashi: *gunting mengarah ke leher Kise* Kau menghinaku, eh?

Kise: Ampuuun *lari dikejar-kejar gunting Akashi*

Kuroko: hh~ sepertinya aku kedapatan giliran pertama.

Midorima: aku harap pembukaannya bagus, nanodayo.

Akashi: oh Tetsuya *sambil melempar gunting ke Kise* jangan lupa minta bayaran bercerita.

Kagami: kata author kan dilarang mengambil keuntungan pribadi, Akashi.

Akashi: katakan nanti pada guntingku, Taiga~

..

.

Tumbal © Nate Mello Jeevas

.

.

.

Pada jaman dahulu kala hidup Raja dan Ratu yang di juluki sebagai pasangan kopi susu oleh rakyat-rakyat budiman. Kenapa demikian? Begini... bukan maksud para rakyat menghina tapi kenyataan pahit bahwa permaisuri sang raja memang memiliki kulit seperti kopi, berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan kulit susu sang raja.

Aomine: wait! Kopi susu? Ratunya adalah kopi? Oi Tetsu, aku bukan uke.

Kuroko: aku juga tidak mau jadi uke, Aomine kun. /?

Kehidupan di istana penuh momen romansa dengan tambahan sedikit bumbu drama sebagai pelengkap setiap harinya. Semua bahagia kecuali raja. Entah kenapa bagi raja rasa bahagia itu hanya bertahan lima tahun. Ia membutuhkan anak.

...Seorang anak ya?

Sang penyadang titel raja susu, Kise Ryota, sekarang ini tengah berbolak-balik di ruang tamu memikirkan solusi mendapat anak. Sudah lima tahun dia dan Ratu kopi, Daicchi, menikah tapi belum jua diberkahi oleh Kami sama seorang anak. Apa yang salah jika dua kromosom XX saling bersatu? Mengapa tidak bisa menghasilkan anak? Pikir Ryota kalut.

**Tok tok tok**

"Ryota sama..." Panggil Murasakibara Atsushi si ketua pelayan.

"Ada apa, ssu?"

"Boleh saya masuk?"

"Tentu, ssu."

Pria paruh baya serba ungu itu memasuki ruang tamu. Dilihatnya sang raja bolak-balik tidak menentu. "Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiran anda, Ryota sama?" Ryota berhenti bolak-balik, ia menatap Atsushi.

"Aku ingin punya anak, ssu."

"Bukankah itu mustahil, Ryota sama?" Atsushi membalas malas permintaan konyol Ryota. Terdengar pisau dapur menohok punggung hingga menembus hati Ryota. "Satu dari anda dan Daicchi sama tidak ada yang memproduksi ovarium." Lanjut Atsushi membuat dua buah pisau dapur menohok Ryota. Dua kali lebih tajam.

"Tapi aku gak mau adopsi anak, ssu."

"Cerai saja Daicchi, nanodayo." Ujar seorang pemuda lumut masuk ke ruang tamu tanpa permisi.

**Jleb.**

Patah-patah Ryota menoleh ke pemuda lumut yang bicara seenaknya. "Aniki hidoii, ssu. Aku cinta mati sama Daicchi, ssu!"

Shintaro atau sang aniki menghelakan napas, pusing dengan kepala batu Ryota. Masalahnya Ryota tidak menikahi perempuan. Shintaro membenarkan letak kacamata. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas ke kepala lumutnya.

"Kalau tidak salah, kamu pernah sekolah di sekolah sihir Teiko, 'kan?" Ujar Shintaro memastikan. Ryota mengangguk. "Kenapa tidak meminta tolong salah satu temanmu disana, nodayo?" Lanjut Shintaro melontarkan ide-nya.

"Apa mereka ingat aku, ssu? Aku sekolah disana hanya satu semester, ssu." Ujar Ryota.

"Tentu saja, nanodayo. Siapa yang tidak ingat pada anak lelaki pirang yang keluar dari sekolah karena tidak bisa melakukan sihir dasar, nanodayo?"

**Blush**

Ryota tergagap berusaha menepis fakta yang diuraikan Shintaro. Shintaro menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

**Bruk**.

Atsushi tiba-tiba tumbang melihat senyum manis Shintaro. Darahnya bercucuran membentuk air mancur kebahagiaan. Shintaro yang jarang main ke kastil Ryota lalu menampilkan senyum setahun sekalinya itu, GOD! Bagaimana bisa Atsushi menahan diri untuk tidak pingsan?

Pelaku pembuat pingsan dan sang raja susu mengacuhkan Atsushi. Bagi mereka berbincang antar saudara lebih asik dari pada menolong si butler titan. Kacau? Abaikan. "Aku keluar karena bosan! Lagi pula aku masuk sekolah sihir atas paksa Okaasama! Menurut dia, aku akan tambah tampan jika memakai pakaian penyihir, ssu!"

Shintaro menertawakan ocehan gak jelas Ryota. Air dari mata dan hidung Atsushi mengalir bahagia. _Alhamdulillah_.

"Ya sudah sana temui temanmu itu kalau ingin punya anak, nanodayo."

"Terima kasih Shin-nii, Ryota sayang Shin-nii." Ujar Ryota sambil memeluk Shintaro yang merona.

"Terima kasihnya cuma pelukan, nanodayo?" Tanya Shintaro. Ryota merenggut bete ke Shintaro. Sifat manja si brother complex aniki lumut keluar. Padahal di banding brother complex aniki, Ryota lebih suka aniki yang lagi Tsundere.

"Mou! Aku kan sudah besar aniki! Masa masih harus sun pipi aniki? Udah lah ya aku ke tempat Akishicchi dulu. Bye~"

Shintaro menghela napas, adiknya telah dewasa. Menyebalkan. "Hmph! Anak itu!"

~2606~

Ryota celingak-celinguk di dalam hutan mencari sosok serba merah. Tapi sepanjang penglihatan, warna hijau rambut aniki dan coklat kulit Daicchi menghampiri _topaz_nya. "Mou! Apa Akashicchi sudah pindah rumah ya? Seingatku dulu dia bilang rumahnya di hutan Selatan, tapi... Hhh~" Keluh Ryota kecapean. Lalu dia bersandar di sebuah batu besar. Kaki jenjangnya diulurkan, menyentuh rumput-rumput liar yang membuat gatal, agar sang kaki tidak kesemutan. Keringat-keringat sebesar biji jagung menghiasi sepanjang kening Ryota. Tidak biasa ia berjalan sendirian di tengah hutan tanpa tandu dan para kuli panggul. Ryota mengira rumah Seijuro cukup dekat dari hutan istana jadi dia memutuskan jalan kaki, hitung-hitung olahraga.

_Whoosh_.

Angin sejuk membelai lembut kulit Ryota. Perlahan tapi pasti kelopak mata Ryota tertutup. Sejuk, damai, dan nyaman.

"Ada perlu apa budakku?" Samar-samar Ryota mendengar suara seseorang. Suara familiar di suatu tempat. Ryota mengabaikan suara itu karena rasa kantuknya lebih mendominan. "Tch! Acuhkan aku, akan ku potong-potong tubuh indahmu," ancam orang itu, kesal.

Otomatis kelopak mata Ryota membuka. Setengah sadar, ia melihat pemuda _scarlet_ bermata heterokom mengacak pinggang. Pemuda _scarlet_ itu mirip Seijuro. Ryota menggeleng.

'Tidak mungkin itu Akashicchi,' pikir Ryota dalam hati. Wajah pemuda _scarlet_ dan Seijuro memang sedikit mirip (walau wajah Seijuro tidak sesangar pemuda itu.) tapi mata Seijuro indah bagai delima. Tidak belang kuning di sebelah kiri seperti pemuda itu.

"M-maaf, ssu! A-ano, aku mau bertemu Akashi Seijuro, ssu. Aku dulu teman satu sekolahnya, ssu. Kira-kira kamu tahu rumahnya?"

Pemuda _scarlet_ yang di tanya Ryota terkekeh geli. "Ini aku, Ryota. Kau tidak mengenaliku?"

Ryota bersedekap dada. Bibirnya di maju kan lima senti. "Jangan mempermainkanku! Mata Akashicchi tidak belang tau!"

"Oh? Aku memakai lensa kontak, tentu saja. Lensa kontak sedang _trend_ akhir-akhir ini di kalangan penyihir," jelas Seijuro sambil mengambil lensa _gold_-nya untuk di perlihatkan ke Ryota. "Lihat? Kedua mataku merah."

Ryota mengambil lensa kontak Seijuro menggunakan sapu tangan. Bukan karena takut lensa itu tidak higienis. Hanya saja Ryota takut tangannya mengotori lensa Seijuro yang kehigienisannya mencapai tiga ratus persen.

"Kalau aku yang pakai pasti tidak terlihat perubahannya, ssu."

Seijuro mengacuhkan pernyataan tidak penting Ryota. Dia berujar _to the point,_ "kau kemari pasti dengan tujuan, eh Ryota?"

"Ah ya kamu benar Akashicchi. Aku punya permintaan. Aku ingin punya anak, ssu."

Kuroko: Akashi kun, sekarang giliran kamu bercerita. Suaraku serak.

Akashi: tentu Tetsuya.

Kise: Whaaa kalau Akashi yang bercerita pasti _payment_ untuk permintaanku sangat mahal, ssu!

Akashi: kita lihat nanti Ryota.

"Itu mudah Ryota asal kau memberikanku bayaran di muka, bayaran utama, serta bayaran di akhir muka," perintah Akashi menyeringai.

"Kalau uang hal mudah—"

"Aku tidak butuh uangmu, Ryota," sela Seijuro cepat. Bahu Ryota menegang mendengar penuturan Seijuro. Jantungnya berdetak waspada. Seijuro yang dulu dengan yang sekarang tidak berubah, kalau memang Ryota benar. Licik. Kira-kira apa yang bakal di minta si pemuda _scarlet_ itu?

"Untuk bayaran awal aku ingin kau mengundangku ke pesta syukuran anakmu."

Helaan napas dapat Seijuro dengar dari bibir mungil si pirang. Seringai Seijuro melebar, "untuk bayaran utama aku ingin anakmu."

_Topaz_ Ryota membulat. A-anaknya? Seijuro meminta anaknya sebagai bayaran utama? "Akashicchi... J-jangan b-bercanda, ssu!"

"Apa mataku terlihat melontarkan lelucon, Ryota?" _Ruby_ dan _Gold_. Keduanya menatap serius _Topaz_ Ryota. Dada Ryota mencelos. Padahal Ryota sedikit berharap ada kilatan jahil di kedua kelereng Seijuro. Tapi sepertinya percuma.

"Apa kau sanggup, eh Ryota? Kalau iya akan kulanjutkan—"

"Apa maksud dari bayaran utamamu, Akashicchi? Aku kurang paham, ssu," sela Ryota lirih. Sebenarnya pemuda pirang itu sudah paham tujuh puluh persen penawaran dari bayaran utama Seijuro. Tapi Ryota (sangat) berharap pemahaman tujuh puluh persennya salah.

"Kau tahu cara kerja penyihir 'kan, Ryota? Baiklah akan kujelaskan bila kau lupa. Agar sihir seorang penyihir abadi, ia membutuhkan tumbal dari klien atau orang yang meminta pertolongannya. Entah seorang manusia atau hewan. Tapi yang jelas 'sesuatu' berharga milik klien. Dan apa yang terjadi pada tumbal? Itu semua hak penyihir."

Tidak, Ryota sama sekali tidak lupa cara konyol para penyihir agar sihirnya tetap abadi. Walau kakaknya suka berkata dia bodoh, tapi sungguh Ryota tidak sebodoh itu. Segala peraturan penyihir melekat kuat di memori hingga rasanya ingin menangis. Menangis karena dia harus menjadi korban 'peraturan konyol'.

"Baiklah Akashicchi aku bersedia. Tapi apa tidak ada keringan untukku? Teman lamamu ini, ssu?"

"Ya sudah, aku tidak perlu bayaran akhir muka dari mu. Sekarang kamu kunyatakan mengandung seorang anak, Kise Ryota."

Sebuah semilir angin menghilangkan eksitensi sang penyihir _scarlet_. Kelopak mata Ryota terbuka perlahan. "Eh? Aku mimpi, ssu? Seperti nyata saja."

"Hmph... Aku enek, ssu."

~2606~

Setelah delapan bulan mengandung, akhirnya Raja melahirkan seorang pangeran. Pangeran kecil bagi dirinya dan Daicchi. Pangeran kecil itu memiliki pipi tembam kemerahan. Sangat gemuk dan menggemaskan. Manik _aquamarine_ yang belo' seolah berkata halo kepada dunia membuat ratu Daicchi meneteskan air mata bahagia.

Kise: tunggu! Aku 'kan seme-nya! Kenapa aku yang mengandung dan melahirkan?

Akashi: aku hanya kasihan Daiki. Badan sebesar itu mengandung. Apa kata Nijimura senpai nanti?

Kagami: -_-

Semua penghuni kastil langsung mengadakan pesta syukuran. Ratu mengundang seluruh peri untuk memanjatkan doa dan melupakan atau pura-pura lupa mengundang penyihir.

Kenapa?

Karena Daicchi tidak mau berurusan dengan penyihir dan menjadikan anak satu-satunya sebagai tumbal.

Midorima: Kise, kenapa kau tidak bilang ke Ahomine soal anakmu yang sudah kau tumbalkan sebelum dia lahir, nanodayo?

Aomine: *nangis buaya* kau tidak jujur padaku, Kise. Aku kecewa.

Murasakibara: Kise chin hidoi.

Kise: _Apa salahku? Apa salah ibumu? Hidupku di rundung pilu._

Akashi: Oi! Diam dan dengarkan ceritaku budak biadab!

Peri _pink_ bernama Momoi Satsuki adalah tamu pertama di pesta syukuran putra pertama raja dan ratu. Ia tersenyum manis ke DaiRyo. "Halo Dai chan apa kabar?" ujar si peri _pink_ basa-basi.

"Hmph, baik. Ayo cepat berikan sihir terbaikmu untuk anakku," perintah Daicchi tidak sabar. Ia sebal melihat Momoi terlalu antusias terhadap Tetsu —nama anak dia dan Ryota.— yang berada di box bayi. Ryota terkekeh melihat sikap tidak sabar Daicchi ke Momoi.

"Dai chan tidak sabaran seperti biasa ya, huh!" Momoi mengerucutkan bibir, kesal. "Putra Dai chan dan Ki chan akan menjadi pemuda terimut yang pernah ada," ucap Momoi mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya.

"Sekarang kau pulang, Satsuki," perintah Daicchi nyebelin.

"Eh? Aku belum makan di pestamu! Pokoknya aku mau makan _black forest_ sebelum pulang! Dadah Ki chan~ Dai chan~ _Black forest~ where are you~?"_

Satu peri sudah datang tinggal sembilan belas lagi. Sepertinya pesta akan berlangsung lama, ne Daicchi?

**Bruk**.

Ryota melonjak kaget melihat satu peri alay terjatuh tepat di depan kakinya bersama Kasamatsu. Oh salah, yang jatuh di depannya cuma si peri alay —Moriyama— sedangkan Kasamatsu berdiri angkuh, puas menendang Moriyama hingga tersungkur.

"Mana bayinya?" Tanya Moriyama berdiri _cool_ setelah di tendang Kasamatsu. Daicchi menunjuk box bayi sedangkan Ryota menahan tawa karena kelakuan Moriyama.

"Kise Tetsuya, kamu akan menjadi pria terkuat yang pernah ada," ujar Kasamatsu sambil mengayunkan tongkat diiringi ucapan terima kasih genit dari Ryota.

Daicchi berdeham, "sekarang giliran Moriyama san." Moriyama mengangguk lalu mengayunkan tongkat sihir, dan—

Kise: sekarang giliranku membawakan cerita, ssu.

Akashi: terserah.

**BRAK**

"R-Y-O-T-A."

Penyihir _scarlet_ memakai topi runcing dan pakaian serba hitam tiba-tiba berdiri tepat di perut Ryota. Raut wajahnya terlihat murka. "Kau lupa bayaran di muka untukku, eh?" Tanya Seijuro, si penyihir _scarlet_, sambil mendongak. Tubuhnya terlalu semapai (semester tidak sampai) untuk menatap Ryota. "Aku akan mengutuk bayimu, Ryota."

Akashi: Jangan katakai aku semapai, sialan. *lempar-lempar gunting tidak menentu ke Kise.*

Kise: ampun Akashicchi!

"A-akashicchi... Ku mohon jangan, ssu."

"Kau bertransaksi dengan penyihir, Ryo?" Daicchi bertanya kecewa ke Ryota.

"Daicchi..." Ujar Ryota lirih. Seijuro memutar kedua kelerengnya bosan. Drama kopi susu di depan mata sangat melankolis-menjijikan.

_Ruby_ dan _gold_ Seijuro menelanjangi ruangan pesta mencari sesuatu. Ya, dia mencari calon tumbalnya. Itu lebih baik dari pada menonton drama mononton-nya kopi susu. Setelah yang diinginkan dapat, Seijuro menghampiri sang target yang berdiam di box bayi.

_Aquamarine, Ruby, _dan_ gold _bertemu. Sebuah tawa polos meluncur dari bibir mungil sang target.

Hati Seijuro berdetak kencang.

"Ryota dan Daicchi. Ku ambil tumbalku."

Kise: Akhirnya penyihir membawa kabur Tetsuyacchi untuk di nikahi dan mereka hidup bahagia selamanya, yay!

GOM minus Kise: *GUBRAK*

Kise: ehehe sorry minna-tachi, aku lupa ending asli sleeping beauty, ssu.

Kagami: *face palm*

Midorima: SUEK LO!

_**Tamat**_.

A/N: maaf kan saya karena tidak bisa menjadikan Akashi seorg pangeran, Hanabi san. Jangan timpuk saya, ne? -w- tapi seriusan deh Akashi lebih tmvn menggunakan pakaian penyihir ala Hogwarts daripada kostum pangeran -w- (coba bayangkn)

Maaf tidak update selama sebulan, minna-sama *bow*

Tapi boleh kan Nate minta review di chapter ini?

Jaa ne^^


End file.
